The invention relates to an angle shaped line entrance with two branches situated at an angle relative to each other for the entrance and/or attachment of oblong structures, for example of electrical lines, cables or hoses, at an angle in, through or on a wall or a housing, such that the oblong structure runs slanted or parallel to the surface of the wall and in particular, enters at approximately at a right angle or slanted into it and such that in the angular area of the angle shaped line entrance, a disconnect is provided between the two branches so that the two branches are connected on the outside of the angle formed by them so that they can be swung and/or detached, and they can be detachably coupled on the inside of the angle.
An angular line entrance of this general type is known from German Patent DE34 03 772C2. This previously known line entrance has the advantage that a rigid angular line entrance can be constructed with branches that are arranged fixed relative to each other, i.e. an exactly predetermined angle is maintained. In spite of this, however, the introduction of the cable is made easier in that the angle branches can be folded or brought into a position in approximate alignment to each other. Thus by the arrangement of the two branches at the predetermined angle, transverse forces can also be received. Especially oblong structures, which completely or almost completely fill the inner cross section of this angular line entrance, can be inserted when the branches are first folded apart or opened, and after that the angle branches are brought into their angular position and coupled into position. This coupling of the two angular branches can, however, not be opened again or only opened again with difficulties and under certain circumstances, by destroying them, so that though the assembly and introduction of the oblong structure is made easier, disassembly is not possible or only possible by destroying the angular line entrances, so that it becomes unusable after such a disassembly.